Bless the Children
by Emily Elizabeth
Summary: *N/S* "They have no idea of all the evil in the world, do they, Nick?"


Title: Bless the Children

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the song 'Prayer' by Celine Dion, from the 'A New Day Has Come' album.  It's such an amazing song—I cried the first time I heard it.  If you have the CD, listen to the song.  If you don't, download it.  I promise you won't regret it. 

~*~*~*~

"Doreen McEwan, you are under arrest for the murders of Sadie McEwan, Lacey McEwan, and Parker Lewis.  You have the right to remain silent.  Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Brass recited the familiar Miranda Warning as two uniformed officers cuffed a blonde woman in her early thirties.  Her face was cold and expressionless, telling them without words that she didn't regret anything she did.  Sara turned from the two-way mirror in disgust.

"She doesn't even care that she killed those kids, does she?" Sara asked in frustration.  "She ended the lives of three children, three children who never even got a chance to really live, and she doesn't care."

Nick walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she shied away from him.  "Dammit!" she yelled, slamming her fist against the glass window.

"Sara, you can't do this to yourself.  We got her, that's all that matters," Grissom said from the back of the room.

"No, Grissom, that's not all that matters.  You were there for the autopsy.  You know how much they suffered before they died.  They were tortured.  They didn't deserve to die, Grissom.  They were four and five years old—babies."

"Sara…" Nick began.

"I have to go."  Sara stormed out of the room without another word.

"Is she going to be okay?" Warrick asked.

Nick looked forlornly at the door.  "I think so.  This case has affected all of us pretty bad, but it hit her the worst, which is understandable."  Grissom and Warrick nodded.  They all had become emotionally involved in this case, but Sara had been even more so.  She had been the one to find the fiber that linked Doreen to the scene, but the fact escaped Sara.  The only thing that seemed to matter to her was that Doreen McEwan had murdered her two daughters and nephew.  

"I'm gonna go with her," Nick said.

"But you don't even know where she went," Warrick pointed out.

"I know where she went," Nick said, and with that he left through the door that Sara had a few minutes before.

Can we touch the soul of heaven 

Can we unite a sacred lesson

Every child creates a skylight of beauty

Can you hear cathedrals falling

All the universe is calling

Cry a single cello from your heart

Since the world has lost her way

Loneliness

Journey endlessly

Yet the promised chance remains

Gifts of what could be

Nick pulled into the driveway and smiled when he saw Sara's Tahoe already there.  He parked the truck and hopped out, running up the steps to the front door.  Finding it open, he walked in and threw his keys on the end table, where he saw Sara had also tossed hers.

Nick walked further into the house and headed toward the stairs.  When he reached the second floor he walked down the hall to a room with a white door.  He opened it slowly and saw Sara sitting on one of the two twin beds, her hand on the other, tear trails across her cheeks.  Nick looked at the signs over each of the beds.  'Eden Samantha' was spelled out in flowing cursive on one, 'Lena Kristen' on the other.  He smiled at his twin daughters' sleeping forms and sat down next to Sara.  She had heard him come in but hadn't acknowledged him.  He put a comforting arm around her and she leaned into him, closing her eyes to fight off another onslaught of tears.

"They have no idea of all the evil in the world," Sara said in a whisper, not wanting to wake her children.

"I know, honey.  But they shouldn't have to know," Nick said, kissing her forehead.

So let the children remember the sun  
Let them dance, let them soar  
For their lives have begun  
Let the children engender the rain  
As the river runs through fields   
Forever subsiding their pain  
  


_Prayer_

Sara brushed a loose strand of hair from Eden's face, causing her to stir slightly, but the four-year old didn't awaken.

"Why did they have to die, Nick?  They were too young to die."  Nick didn't have an answer for his wife.  There was no answer to that question.  Why did any child have to die?  And so horribly?

"I love them so much," Sara said, looking at her two beautiful daughters sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the horrible things happening around them in the world.  "Could you imagine torturing and killing your children?"

"No.  Not in a million years," he answered.

"Me either."

Every voice along the shoreline  
Standing still within time  
Spinning unresolved  
Walking  
As each season passes  
Through wonderland of looking glasses  
The secret garden shines, because you,  
Gentle flower, don't fade away  
Sweet innocence still harvesting  
In the faith of golden dreams  
Where one love lives eternally

In the other bed Lena heard her parents talking and came out of her slumber.  Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in bed.  "Hi, Mommy.  Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, baby," Nick said, rising from Eden's bed and sitting down on Lena's.  

Sara followed him and pulled her daughter into a hug.  "Hey, sweetie," she said, kissing her forehead.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Lena asked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern for her mother.

"It's nothing, sweetie.  Mommy's just thinking about how much she loves you and your sister," Sara said, holding on to her tiny daughter and never wanting to let go.

"I love you, too, Mommy.  And Daddy," Lena said, "You're the best mommy and daddy in the whole world.

Sara choked back a sob.  "And you and Eden are the best daughters in the whole wide world," she said, giving Lena another kiss.  "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Mommy?" Lena asked.

"Yeah?" Sara said, tucking her in again.

"Will you and Daddy stay and protect me?  I heard a noise before, and I got scared," Lena said, looking up at her parents.  She hadn't realized how much her words meant to them, but Nick and Sara looked at each other and knew they wouldn't always be there to protect their children, but they could try.

"Always, sweetie."

Bless the children for they are the light  
They are the truth of spirit in flight  
Yes the children engender the rain  
As the river runs through life  
Healing their pain  
You can trust with your heart but for time  
Sweet angel, conceive you have  
Forever and always believed   
Prayer  
Prayer  
Oh  
Prayer

~*~*~*~

A/N~ this story is dedicated to all the children in the world.  In the words of Celine Dion, "I think the children have all the secrets…they unlock the knowledge in all of us…they bring out the good in the world…and they give us new hope for better days."  So true.

~Emily


End file.
